Erurei Box
The Erurei Box was a box that was created and used by a legendary Gosei Angel to seal away Makuin of the Blob and Kinggon of the Bigfoot and end the Gosei Angel war with the Yuumajuu. However the means to create the box were dubious, with the angel killing his two partners in order to gather the power to create and control it and to seal the Yuumajuu leaders within before sealing it away. While it did complete the mission, it ultimately lead to the angel to flee into the far future in order to escape punishment of the means he used to complete the task. Years later, it was unintentionally unburied by Dereputa of the Meteor during his final battle with GoseiRed. Brajira of the Messiah, the transformed state of the Gosei Angel who defeated the Yuumajuu prior, found the box and unsealed it, releasing the two Yuumajuu leaders while claiming to rejoin them as Buredoran of the Chupacabura. The two continued to use the box as a form of transportation, taking them to various positions where the various resting Yuumajuu lie in order to recruit them for their own purposes. Ultimately as he saw the Goseiger and Gosei Knight as too troublesome to deal with, Buredoran is given permission of Makuin to increase his own power using the Erurei Box in order to stop the Gosei forces, alerting them to the potential it had in not only trapping Yuumajuu but granting them even greater power. His ultimate goal was in actuality to not just defeat the Goseiger but the Yuumajuu leadership using the box's power, believing that it would be enough to eliminate all his enemies. However Makuin and Kingong came to realize the trick and replaced the actual Erurei Box with a fake, trapping Buredoran and forcing him to be temporarily set back from his ultimate plans as the Goseiger do away with him. After testing the potential power within the Erurei Box from Buredoran's lead , Makuin uses the power of the box to begin his ultimate plan, initially using its power to increase himself to allow for pieces of his own body to corrode the Earth and destroy landmarks like Tokyo Tower, with the only way for it to be removed is for his own destruction. The Goseiger appear to destroy Makuin and remove the pieces, but it was merely part of the ultimate plan with the real Makuin within the Erurei Box as Kingong places it on top of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. Using the building as a beacon for the box, the ultimate plot involved using its power to fuse Makuin with the Earth itself, making the Yuumajuu leader become the planet! The Goseiger venture within the building and ultimately defeat Makuin once and for all, likewise destroying the Erurei Box with it. Notes *Its form and its usage in holding monsters is similar to the story of Pandora's Box and is in reference to the movie Hellraiser. See also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai Artifacts